Vincent Valentine
Vincent Valentine's bio from Wotar II is as follows GENERAL Birth Name:'Vincent Valentine '''Race:'Lycan 'Age:'Around 1000 years 'Gender:'Male 'Occupation:'Lycan Rebel Leader 'Birthplace:'Sweden 'Current Location:'The Woods of Romania, but sometimes he travel back to his home land of Sweden 'Family Relations:'None 'Weapon:'His Fangs and Teeths 'Other Items Owned:'None '''BACKGROUND Personality:'He's both wise and just, also he cares most about his Lycan race '''Detailed History:'Vincent were born in the city of Södertälje in Sweden, after he was bitten by a Lycan, the first night he was transformed into a Wolf he killed his whole Human family, who he mourn. 'Fears:'The fall of his Lycan Race and the Rise of the Vampires 'Strengths:'His Lycan family 'Weaknesses:'Prefering his Wolf form more than his human form 'Likes:'The moon and the Wolves 'Dislikes:'The Vampires '''APPEARANCE Facial Appearance:'Human form:http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs10/300W/f/2006/327/7/4/Vincent_Valentine_by_Cataclysm_X.jpg and Wolf form: http://www.searchingwolf.com/wt33.htm (the wolf's name is Nira) '''Clothing:'http://www.geocities.com/TimesSquare/Realm/4833/vincent.jpg 'Build:'http://www.forbiddenplanet.co.uk/images/C/C7282.jpg 'Marks/Scars:'None, well at least yet 'Role play Sample:'Vincent were walking in one of the forests of Romania, where he suddenly saw a rabbit, whom he hunted down and ate, for Wolves enjoy rabbits. They also enjoy deers and Oxes, Also if there are none of these animals around, Vincent might go for Humans and of course Vampires. He's also a master of hunting like all Wolves. Vincent Valentine's bio from Wotar Reborn is as follows GENERAL Birth Name:Vincent Valentine Race:Lycan Age:Around 1000 years Gender:Male Occupation:Exiled Lycan Birthplace:Sweden Current Location:The Woods of Romania, but sometimes he travel back to his home land of Sweden Family Relations:None Weapon:His Fangs and Teeth, if he decides to remain in his human form, then he uses The Cerberus, a specially crafted handgun, which can fire 3 bullets at the same time. Other Items Owned:A dark red robe, with bandages over his faces, safe for his eyes. BACKGROUND Personality:He's both wise and just, also he cares the most about his Lycan brethren Detailed History:Vincent were born in the city of Södertälje in Sweden, after he was bitten by a Lycan, the first night he was transformed into a Wolf, he killed his whole Human family, whom he mourn. After his 20th birthday he was bitten by Alena, Mother of Lycantrophy, he then ran into a nearby forest where he fainted, until the first full moon after his bite, and then his first sin was committed, the death of his family, and thus his true history begins. As a human his interests were to care for the nearby animals whom he loved, and mysteriously, they loved him back, he also loved to go outside at night, when the moon rose, perhaps that's why he were the victim of Alena. After his family's death he went into hiding for a couple of decades, so he wouldn't be hunted down by human headhunters, so when he was about near 80 when, he came back from hiding, to seek out The Mother, to avenge his family, even though he slew them, but it was 'cause of The Mother he slew them, but when he met her, he recognized a familiarity in her, which made him to submit to her. During all those years in hiding he befriended a Vampire, even though he despises their breed, this particular vampire was very open minded towards his own breed, who she, and her breed were at war with, she even let him hide at her base, which may sound strange, but the residents weren't aware that their house held a terrible beast with a terrible wrath, but he managed to subdue it, thanks to his love for history and knowledge. Fears:The fall of his Lycan Race and the Rise of the Vampires Strengths:His Lycan family His vast wisdom Weaknesses:Preferring his Wolf form more than his human form Likes:The moon and the Wolves Dislikes:The Vampires APPEARANCE Facial Appearance:Human form: http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs10/300W/f/....Cataclysm_X.jpg and Wolf form: http://www.wolfsanctuary.net/99-gen-photos/AnimalStories/nan01.jpg Clothing: http://www.geocities.com/TimesSquare/Realm/4833/vincent.jpg Build: http://www.forbiddenplanet.co.uk/images/C/C7282.jpg Marks/Scars:None, well at least yet Role play Sample:Vincent were walking in one of the forests of Romania, where he suddenly saw a rabbit, whom he hunted down and ate, for Wolves enjoy rabbits. They also enjoy deers and Oxes, Also if there are none of these animals around, Vincent might go for Humans and of course Vampires. He's also a master of hunting like all Wolves. While he was preparing to leave this grand forest, he sensed a eruption of Space and Time Continuum, the eruption was made by an old friend who he thought had been slain, this made his life a little more joyful. '''Vincent was not involved in any story posts on Wotar Reborn. Category:Characters Category:Lycans